Semiconductor modules used in power switching applications can include one or more current control devices such as power IGBTs or power MOSFETs and power diodes. For example, a common configuration for inverter and converter applications includes two power transistors and two power diodes in the form of a half-H bridge circuit. In order to optimize reliability and heat rejection, manufacturers have tended to minimize or eliminate wire bonding and to design the modules for double sided cooling. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,043 to Oman discloses a surface-mount or lead-less package configuration in which a power transistor die having top-side and bottom-side contacts is sandwiched between a pair of copper-clad substrates bonded directly to the die contacts. The direct electrical and structural attachment eliminates wire bonds, and heat generated by the die is rejected through both substrates. The object of the present invention is to achieve these same objectives in a leaded semiconductor power module.